Dear Diary
by kew
Summary: Its about a girl who trying to find out who she is after a tradgey, and with the help with a newsie she might get there. the beginning sucks but i think i getting the hang of this. So plz read and review! my first ff!
1. Disclaimer For All the Chapters

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own any character from newsies so don't sue because I have no money anyway. But I do own Anna and her family and Tanya, and anything else that Disney doesn't own., which isn't much. 


	2. Entry 1

Dear Diary, June 11, 1899  
  
I guess I should begin with telling you about myself;  
  
Name: Anna Victoria Milleville  
  
Birth and place: August 14, 1884 in St.Louis, Missouri  
  
Physical description: Blue Eyes, dark brown hair that is a couple inches past my shoulders, about 5'4",  
  
Friends: Tanya Cavalla ~ 17 works as a waitress at Tibby's.  
  
Personality description: shy yet sometimes out-going, and friendly  
  
Family: Father- Aaron Jacob Milleville~40 yrs., Mother- Jana Johnson~34 yrs., Brother- Aaron Jacob Milleville Jr.~20 yrs.  
  
Living: Newsboy's Lodging House, Manhattan, New York City, New York Crush: Kid Blink  
  
Anything else: I moved to London, England in 1887 but after my mother's divorce from father (since he had an affair with her only friend there), and my brother ran away to God knows where, my mother and I moved here to New York City in 1890. Mother lives in Brooklyn with her new husband Mike. I have lived here in Manhattan for about 2 years and have been a newsie for 1 year. When I can I was basically unnoticed but when Kid Blink noticed me I just said my name, age and that I would just like to be alone. Since then he and I only have talked sometimes and everyone is pretty nice to me and knows that I would like to be alone. You know the strike that happened with the newsies against Pulitzer, well I wasn't there I was in Brooklyn with my mother and I was taking care of her since she was sick.  
  
Basically that's my life so far. Oh, I'm singing tonight at Cavalla, Tanya's parents run the place I go there every Friday night, so I'll tell you how that went.  
  
Well gotta go and sell the papes.  
  
Love,  
  
Anna Victoria Milleville  
  
LATER:  
  
I guess Tanya told all of my newsie friends; Kid Blink, and Jack Kelly. (Also Blink said that after my song to meet him behind the stage in my dressing room.) My mother already new but I didn't know she told my father(who is in town for 'business').  
  
I had to be there an hour early to warm up with the rest who were in the show (mostly Tanya's family). After warming up I went to my dressing room to change into my red dress that mother had made for me; maybe I should describe it to you well it is plain just dark red but pretty, the sleeves go to my wrists with a V at the end that almost touches my middle finger knuckle, it probably didn't look like that much to some people but to me it is the most beautiful thing I think I own. Anyway, I had to be on stage at 7:15 (the time the show started) and when I got up there I saw Blink, Jack, mother and mike, father, and that whore which he calls a wife. And to tell you the truth is was freaked out but when i looked at Blink and i was fine, then i sang my heart out. When my song was over i took a bow and looked where Blink was and saw that he was gone. So i made my way to my dressing room and saw Blink waiting for me by the door. I opened the door and invited him in and this is our conversation;  
  
"You sang great up there, and you looked really nice, too," he began.  
  
"Thank you," I replied shyly.  
  
"Look I know that we haven't really talked to each other that much since we meet each other, but I think if it wasn't for me the other boys probably wouldn't even new you existed. The reason why I stopped you after talking to Kloopamn the night you came is because I thought you were gorgeous. A lot of the guys thought that I was crazy, so I thought I was crazy too, but deep down I knew I wasn't and it's taken me so long to say this so here it goes. Anna will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes!" I replied happily.  
  
But as we were about to kiss someone opened the door, it was Tanya. She said that Blink was needed and that my parents (meaning my mother and father) wanted to talk to me. So Blink gave me a kiss on the cheek. When my parents came I asked, "You wanted to ask me something?" fearing that is may be my brother but that was soon demised.  
  
" Yes its about London," my father replied.  
  
" What about London?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
" Your father wants you to go back to London with him," said mother crying.  
  
" It would only be for a little while, you can think about it you can give us you decision tomorrow," father said before leaving with mother.  
  
I just sat there and I didn't know how long until I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it it was Blink and he greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerningly(is that a word).  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"My father asked if would go back to London with him"  
  
"What?! What about us, or are you trying to dump me."  
  
" What?! No! I haven't made a decision yet. Also no I'm not dumping you, and if I was dumping you would it really matter because we hardly know each other!" I basically yelled at him, then ran to out of the dressing room off the stage, I was almost to the door when someone grabbed me. I realized it was Jack, and he asked me what was wrong, and just after he said that Blink called my name and I just ran from there to the extra bedroom behind the desk at the Lodging house. I locked my self in there and I heard the front door open and I knew it was Blink. When he called my name at first i didn't answer but then I screamed, what and i could here him kind of running to the door .  
  
"We need to talk," he said seriously.  
  
" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.  
  
" Fine but I'll be out here when you want to talk," he said gently.  
  
But i guess I cried myself to sleep because when I woke up it was 1:27a.m.. When I opened the door i saw Blink sitting-sleeping on teh floor near the door. So I was as quite as I could be and made my way up here, the roof. I guess I have to write later I hear someone coming up the fire escape.  
  
Love,  
  
Anna Victoria Milleville 


	3. Entry 2

Dear Diary, June 12, 1899  
  
Well I thought it was one person but instead it was two, so of course I listened in on their conversation. I could who they were from my hiding place; they were Jack and Blink. Blink had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Blink she's probably at her mother's, she probably left around 11."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right but I'm still worried about her, if she's okay."  
  
" I've never seen you like this, worrying over some girl. Ya know if you ask me I think you're in love with her."  
  
Just then I made a mistake and put my on a crate and it didn't make a great noise when it fell that it would wake up the dead, but enough for two boys could here. But of course I didn't know this so when I had picked up the and looked towards where they were they were gone. So I figured that they had left but I was wrong only Jack had left and Blink was hiding, so when I went back into view I felt two strong-arms around me. "I've got you now and I'll never let you go" said Blink gently. So I turned around and looked in to his blue eyes (he has a patch but takes it off when no one is looking so that hi eye can 'breath') and I couldn't be mad at him anymore.  
  
"Look Anna I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that when you told me about your pop wanting you to go to London with him. And if you want to go its fie with me. But your comment about if you were going to break up with me it wouldn't matter because we hardly know each other. And I want to tell you even if wouldn't probably matter to you it would matter a whole lot to me, and that's all I gotta say, night. See ya in the morning." He said whole-heartedly as he was turning away.  
  
"Blink wait." I replied grabbing his hand." I forgive but you were not the only one who was wrong. I was wrong too. I shouldn't of said that if I was gonna break up with you that it wouldn't matter to me cuz we hardly know each other, but the truth is that if I broke up with you I would be the biggest mistake of my life, " I said crying. Then he just held me in his arms telling me that everything is gonna be all right.  
  
Then he looked at me and said, " Anna would you give me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night so we can know each other better?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to," was my reply smiling.  
  
He guided me to the couch (which no one know how it got up there because it is still in excellent condition) under the canopy the boys put up for incase it rains it won't ruin it and the canopy is connected to the wall. And we slept there the rest of the night in each others arms.  
  
Today we sold papes together. Jack was real happy that Blink and I had solved our problem. Oh, also everyone was kind of shocked that him and me are going out but excited cuz now they can use that in their daily jokes (since Jack and Sara broke up like a week ago). Blink won't tell me where he's taking me tonight (I hope its no where expensive) but I'm gonna find out soon. We're gonna go in 15 minutes and I still gotta get ready so bye for now.  
  
Love, Anna Victoria Milleville  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own any character from newsies so don't sue because I have no money anyway. But I do own Anna and her family and Tanya, and anything else that Disney doesn't own., which isn't much. 


	4. Entry 3

Dear Diary,  
  
The date with Kid Blink was great but I think we are moving to fast. I am planning to break up with him. I know I said that I wouldn't but ya know I'm only 15 and ya can't fall in love with someone at that age. Hopefully Blink will understand. But the breaking up with him isn't the only thing I have deiced, I have decided that I'm going to London. I think I need time to spend with my dad also I need a change of scene. That's all for now, I'm going to go talk to Blink, wish me luck.  
  
Anna  
  
LATER: He was shocked very shocked! After I told Blink it was over he just had this shocked look on his face. So after a minute or two I told him that I was gonna go and talk to my dad, but he didn't respond. Then I left and went to that place where my dad was staying, its some hoity-toity place, as Jack would say. He was thrilled about it. The boot leaves at 9:00a.m. tomorrow, I know it's early but he has to get back soon. I come back in three weeks. Oh, this going to be so much fun, it's been so long since I've seen London. I hope that I see the Queen Victoria*, she seems so nice. Wait I'll be right back someone is calling me. Jeez when I say I want some time alone I never get it.  
  
LATER: The Jack wanted to talk to me bout you know, Blink. Here's how it went:  
  
"Anna why?" Jack started with an augury tone.  
  
" What?" I replied startled.  
  
" You breaking up with Blink that's what!" was what Jack said.  
  
" What bout it?"  
  
" What went wrong cuz about 20 minutes you left Blink came to me said that you broke up with him and that he will be out late."  
  
" Yes I broke up with him, but it isn't because I don't like him anymore, its because I think we were moving to fast and he might be used to it but I'm not. Also I want time to know who I am. That's why."  
  
After I said that he had an understanding look on his face. He looked satisfied with my answer. Then he left.  
  
That's what happened. I didn't go looking for Blink Because I knew he needed time to think and I also needed to think while I packed the few things I have, which by the way I need to do now. So the next time I write in this diary I will be on the ship Victoria or in London, England!!!!!! So I gotta go pack then go to sleep. Cherrio (how do u spell that word) chap! Anna 


	5. Entry 4

Dear Diary,  
  
It's been three weeks since I wrote in toyou. The reason? I kind of forgot to put you in my bag.  
  
Now on to London. The first week was wonderful. I went shopping anddancing, to plays and parties, but I didn't get to see the queen. Yes, the first week was wonderful. The next weeks were living hell, because I was sick with vomiting, diarrhea (that is so disgusting), fever, and sweating. Then for five days I eat hardly anything. Now I look so pale and thin, I feel as if I've lost ten pounds. So if course the day I felt good enough I could move around we had to go back to New York City and the whole time I was sea sick.  
  
When I got home the boys were so happy to see me,and yet shocked on how different I looked . The first to greet me was Jack, accompanied by Tanya (I have no clue why she was there butshe and Jack had this look in their eyes that was really weird). Then came Race, (I swear he never takes that cigar out of his mouth) with cards in his hands, figures, next came the infamous Brooklyn leader himself, Spot Conlon - he was probably there for the game of cards (Spot's nice but I hardly talk to him). But there was someone missing... Blink. So I asked, among the talking of the newsies, "Jack do ya know where Blink is?" His reply was, " He's up on the roof." Then I was off dropping my stuff on my bunk and went up to meet him as quickly/fast/etc asI could.  
  
When I got on the roof, there was Blink on the couch, just looking out onto the city. So I walked over and sat next to him.  
  
Blink started, "So how was London?" Still looking upon the city.  
  
"It was fun for the first week, but the next two I was basically sick."  
  
Blink didn't reply. So I just kept on talking, "Look Blink I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was leaving for London the next day, but I couldn't bear to tell you, on the night I broke up with you, that I was going to go to London the next day."  
  
" Anna I understand, " his eyes looking at me understandingly.  
  
"But who, how?"  
  
" Jack told me. And I'se totally agree wid you, we should of taken it slower, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Blink. Bye."  
  
I was about to get up when Blink turned me so that I would face him. " I missed you more than anything in the world Anna." Then he hugged me real tight and I hugged him just as tightly. "Anna, even though we ain't goin out anymore I still like you a lot."  
  
"Blink, I still like you a lot too," After I said that he looked at me and kissed me on the forehead, and it wasn't just some peck kiss it had meaning and feeling of love and passion. From then till the sun had finally set we sat there on the couch talking about our past, families, dreams, everything. Then we decided to go downstairs. Of which we did and we engaged in a game of poker of which Race won for I dunno the trillionth time.  
  
Well that's all for now. Tomorrow I'm gonna visit momma, she said I should come over the day after I came back at 9:00a.m. I don't know why, she just said that she loved me very much. Gee, I hope nothing happened to her. Well I'm gonna find out tomorrow cause Blink says so (his bunk is right next to mine, which is next to the wall near a window and I've been using a candle so its been bothering him since he gotten accustomed to sleeping) cause we need to start off early tomorrow to me momma's house. Yes, he thinks that I can't take care of myself, which by the way is true -I did learn to fight but not enough to keep up off the ground for 50 seconds, so he wants to accompany me plus he wants to meet momma. So good night!  
  
Anna 


	6. Entry 5

It can't be happening, it just can't!!!!!!!!!! Why, I loved her so much, why did she have to leave me??????? Didn't she know that I loved her????? She said in her letter that she loved me but couldn't live anymore. I just don't understand. It has to be because of that bastard man that she was married to. But why did she have to kill her self? Didn't she know that I was still there and that I still loved her???!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!! I LOVED YOU MOMMA, DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It's been 2 days since it happened but it feels like it happened 2 minutes ago. The day after I came back from London Blink and I went to visit my mother in Brooklyn. When we got there I knocked on the door but there was no answer so out of curiosity I told Blink to stay out in the hall of the building while I went to check wat was going on. After I had checked all the rooms except the bathroom and bedroom I decided to check the bathroom. And there she was in the tub of water and blood. She had cut her wrists. Well when I saw this I screamed," MOMMA NO!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" , and collapsed by the tub and cried uncontrollably. I heard Blink come into the room but he didn't move for a minute, I guess it was from shock and I don't know wat else, but from knowing that the girl you like's mom had died (or committed suicide is a pretty hard thing to swallow I guess. So after awhile he can to me and led me to the couch in the main room.  
Mamma's funeral was yesterday. And needless to say the man that 'husband' of mammas was there. Any Blink was there claming me down since I couldn't stop crying. After they put her in the ground my step-father talked to me he said that the reason why that my mother left is because she couldn't stand me anymore that event though she was all nice to me was that she didn't want to hurt me tough I was her burden. Well right then I started to well at him saying that he was a bastard for saying that and that he should go to hell. Step then slapped my face so hard that my lip bleed and then he just walked away. I ran straight for the LH, and I haven't moved since until now. Jack says I need to see the sunlight. I guess he right, but he doesn't know how hit feels, felling like your parents deserted u and never said anything like that they thought I was a nuisance because they were just being polite. Now I feel unloved and that I don't belong. Sorry I gotta for now, write more later.  
Anna P.S. You are my dearest friend. 


	7. Author's Note

Hi! I just wanted ya'll to know that yeah this story might suck, but when I get an idea I will improve it. So if you could e-mail me with an idea to improve it or something like that I would greatly appreciate it. thanx! 


End file.
